


《You are my Supergirl》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara x Alex<br/>以Alex視角寫成。<br/>清水，但有很多姐姐Alex的內心戲。<br/>時間設定在第五集大停電<br/>記得那經典的《Take me to church》的配樂嗎?<br/>配在了大停電後Alex回家探看媽媽，還哭了的那場戲嗎？</p><p>時間發生在Kara在前頭跟總裁Cat說她會回家一次後，她在公寓樓下遇到了要趕回超查局的Alex。<br/>試想想，大停電，Alex要怎樣前往基地呢？<br/>加上又剛跟親媽哭完就要投入工作，這時候當然需要妹妹的安慰囉嘿嘿嘿！<br/>然後，在這篇文的情節之後，Kara送完姐姐Alex去超查局，就順手去了女總裁Cat那裡請求合作對付電女郎了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《You are my Supergirl》

《You are my Supergirl》

　　居然丟臉地在媽面前哭了一場，自從Kara「come out as Supergirl」後，自己的情緒控制真是愈來愈差了。Alex從公寓後出來，在微涼的天氣中站在停電的街道裡這麼想著。身子微微發冷，她只得搓搓手臂，就匆匆越過街道到了對面。

　　二十分鐘裡要趕到局裡，街道大停電，看來摸黑也得拼命上了。  
　　Alex快速走到車旁，打開車門上車，她剛轉身關好車門，一個溫熱的、暖暖的柔軟便貼上了她的後背，嚇得她一個激靈。

　　「我的天啊！你是怎麼溜上車都不發出半點聲響的！」  
　　在黑暗中，Alex看著那雙無辜又濕漉漉的雙眼。能悄聲靠近她這位訓練有素的超查局特工，自然不是地球人所為。那是Kara，她已穿上了女超人那件披風了。  
　　「Well, 我是外星人嘛。更何況小時候你可是靠我這輕手輕腳的功夫，才可以在爸媽睡著之後一起偷溜去愛德華的後園玩捉迷藏的。」  
　　「而現在呢？聽說電女郎剛剛在跟你和凱特玩捉迷藏？」  
　　顯然，即使是女超人，跟電女郎的首次交手是落了下風的。她太熟悉Kara的所有表情小動作了。Kara不太高興地微抿著嘴，鬆開了環抱自己的手，終於願意規規矩矩地坐在副駕駛上。  
　　失去了那溫熱的軟軟的氪星人懷抱，Alex覺得突然身上可冷了，明明這才是剛進秋天啊。這令她有些少後悔逗了這個好勝心甚強的外星人妹妹了。  
　　「那你呢？今晚跟媽這樣吵了之後……」  
　　「我知道大停電，所以剛剛特意上去看了一下她，她沒事。」  
　　「我說的是你，Alex，你知道的。」  
　　黑暗中Alex看到那抿著嘴的Kara悶悶說著。

　　她心頭突然飄了一飄，無論遇到甚麼事，Kara總愛露出天不怕地不怕的傻氣笑容，記得那時候她還比Kara高了一個頭，以前她是總愛摸摸這個小妹妹的頭頂的，為甚麼外星人的髮質都這麼好？  
　　想著想著，Alex才發現自己的手不自覺的又摸上了對面的人的頭頂。柔柔的頭頂摸起來手感真是好，就像她們小時候總愛逗的後園野貓一樣。而Kara也跟野貓一樣毫無防備露出肚子般願意給她撫摸。

　　「……你有沒在聽我說話？Alex？」  
　　「甚麼？」自己把手放下，Kara倒是緊緊伸出了手握著她的手。可能自成年以來，一向成熟穩重的她已好久沒哭過了，這次她的恍神可真久的。  
　　「別以為我聽不出你聲音裡的沙啞，Alex，你哭過。」Kara斬釘截鐵的說。  
　　在黑暗中，Alex看著Kara擔憂地看著自己。  
　　「我一直以為你害怕媽的到來是多餘的，可是今晚……我真不知道原來她的影響這麼大，你們之間發生了甚麼事情？她真的因為我的事而怪你嗎？Alex，這根本不是你的錯！」

　　Alex只顧感受著被Kara握著的手，連自己都沒注意到，自己居然笑出了聲。  
　　「不，不，Kara。我……我沒有哭！媽她只不過是在害怕，現在她已知道你和我－她的女兒們，都是從事著冒生命危險去救人的工作了。」  
　　「你忘記我還有外星人視力了嗎？我都看到你紅腫的眼睛了。」  
　　大概是身為姐姐的面子吧，自己哭完之後被這妹妹發現的次數可真屈指可數。她依然在反駁。「那是眼袋！我睡眠不足！」  
　　Kara居然轉而柔聲的勸說她，跟她做出了剛才一模一樣的動作，伸出另外一隻手撫摸自己的頭頂，就像小時候給野貓順毛一樣。  
　　「你可不會想我用鐳射眼來燒穿你的車頂來照明，你才願意承認你哭過，Alex？」  
　　「我可不像你，你這個愛哭鬼。」  
　　自己的聲音變得悶悶的，原來被人摸頭頂的感覺，就好像真的寵物被主人關愛一樣，心頭一暖。  
　　「好了…」她終於忍下心來把Kara放在頭頂的手拉了下來。「我想，我跟媽爭吵的原因，在於為甚麼她一直對你這麼寬容，對我卻這麼嚴格？我一直努力做到最好，可是對她來說……好像永遠都不夠好……」  
　　「怎麼可能，Alex！」Kara猛然扑了上去，又給Alex一個大大的擁抱，然後面對面，認認真真地盯著Alex的臉。  
　　Alex開始有些失神，盯著Kara的臉。該死的明明這漆黑一片，可是Kara的眼睛就好像天生會發出光一樣，還有那光澤的嘴唇……好吧，外星人的無限優點之一！  
　　「Alex，聽著，你是最好的！在我踏足地球後，你是我第一個認識的……年紀最接近我的地球人。在這十多年來，我確信你是我遇過最努力、最聰明、最美麗的地球人，沒有之一！更別說你做我姊姊的這十多年來，你為我做過的事情了！對於我來說，Alex你才是我的supergirl！」  
　　Alex有些訝異。「你居然說了一模一樣的…」  
　　「甚麼？」  
　　Alex搖搖頭。  
　　「所以，你覺得低落，不開心的話，是絕對可以摟著我大哭一場的！就像我十六歲表白失敗後，拉著你在樓頂上哭了一整夜一樣！你不用覺得害羞的，Alex！」  
　　她笑了出聲，那絕對不會是唯一一個Kara又帶著她飛上天或者抱著自己大哭一場的回憶。  
「我是姐姐，你才是妹妹，我怎麼可能摟著你大哭一場！這種丟臉的事明明是你才會做的！」  
　　Kara的聲音悶了下去，忽然低下頭來。  
　　「我知道，即使我們沒血緣關係，可是你，還有Eliza，對於我來說，在這星球上，是最最最重要的人了！更別說你前半生所做的一切，都是在保護我了！」  
　　Kara抬起頭，露出信心滿滿的表情，她的元氣總是恢復得這麼快，一點兒都不像地球人。「所以，現在是輪到我保護你們的時候了，來吧，哭吧！」

　　Kara以她氪星人獨有的怪力朝自己扑了過來，Alex吃痛地喊了一聲，Kara隨即手馬上在她背上放輕了力氣，輕輕掃著自己的背。  
　　「Come on Alex！哭泣可以幫助人類放鬆心情的。」  
　　那個長了一頭柔軟金髮的頭腦像金毛尋回犬一樣在自己的肩上蹭著，在狹窄的車廂中，Kara的下巴掃過了自己的脖子，噴出的氣體拂過自己的耳朵。  
　　Alex上一刻才覺得涼意令她心裡發毛，現在她倒覺得渾身發燙了。  
　　她下定決心，以從小到大習慣的不容置疑的姊姊威嚴，加上自己人類的氣力，推開了Kara。  
　　好了，總算令這個總愛貼在自己身上的小金毛連同她柔軟的毛髮和披風乖乖回到了應有的位置上。  
　　「Ok, that’s enough, Kara. 輔導遊戲結束了。我十分鐘前答應了局裡要二十分鐘內趕到的。You know, 你弄出來的小小的電女郎問題。」  
　　愧疚感成功轉移了Kara的注意力，Alex很確定自己臉上連同耳朵都是發紅的，幸好這十多年的經驗告訴她，通常這情況下，這位神經大條的氪星人是不會專注眼前的細節。  
　　「What! 我一定有辦法擺平她的！」她又鼓起了嘴，真像沒長大的孩子。  
　　「Ok Ok！你快下車，我還得趕過去。」  
　　「甚麼？你開車？不，不，在這個全城大停電的時刻？不。」  
　　「我認真的，我現在得在十分鐘之內趕到了。」  
　　「我很確定以氪星人的時速，五分鐘之內…不，三分鐘就行了。」  
　　又來了，又來了，Alex很確定又要重蹈十多年前的覆轍了。  
　　「不。」她搖著頭。「我們都不是十多歲的孩子了，Kara，如果被人看到supergirl深夜抱著一個人在夜空中飛行的話……」  
　　「現在停著電！Who cares! Come on! It will be fine!」  
　　她再次與那雙在黑暗中閃著光又顯得佻皮躍試的眼睛對視，只差沒把當年那句「It will be so much fun.」說出來，就像十多年前一樣。  
　　終究，她還是再一次搭上了那隻手。

　　從種族屬性上說，Alex是地球人。所以Alex很清楚這個對自己撒嬌了十多年的小金毛面前，自己必然是屈服的那方。

　　她被溫熱的的、柔軟的，比十多年前還要強壯有力的氪星人、超級少女背著，在城市幾百米的上空中飛越。  
　　Alex看著這難得漆黑一片的城市，又抬頭看看，這時候就只有天上閃動繁星，似乎是天地間唯一的亮光。

　　「這難道不是很棒嗎？Alex？」  
　　興奮的嗓音響起，Kara的幾縷髮絲隨著狂風拂在自己的面頰和耳朵上。  
　　「當然了！」  
　　Kara和Alex一同輕笑。Kara再度加速。

　　黑夜中，兩道疊加的人影在城市上空朝郊外急速掠過。  
　　Alex面對迎面的狂風，不由自主的閉起雙眼，感受著身前的柔軟。  
　　這一切當然是最棒的了，因為她是她的Super girl.  
　　Well, 可以說是彼此的Supergirl吧，Alex這樣想著。


End file.
